Soldier of the Light
by FLECHER
Summary: Danlik Lightbourne, known well among Vindicator's of the Draenei, how during the damnation of his entire race he became a follower of the light, saved from corruption, and a Hero among them.


This is the backstory for my paladin character Danlik Lightbourne - I was trying to come up with a background for him and I have a tendency to push/break the boundries of what others would consider possible or doable. Well I'm making this doable. (sticks a sign in the ground that says "its f*cking possible")

Enjoy!

By the way, I did not write the Anchorite's words, its the script he uses in Shattrath from time to time when everyone else gather's round to listen :-)

* * *

"Friends, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to the temple today," Grand Anchorite Almonen's soothing voice carried through the air. "A'dal has been most generous in his revelations to me, a humble servant of the light. In accordance with my divine calling, I must share these revealed truths to all who would hear. It has been made known to me that inside each of us, the Light resides…" he paced calmly, back and forth before the Shattered Sun initiates gathered there.

He peered briefly at them all before finishing his sentence, "...that it is a gift, given freely to all naturally born beings." They listened quietly, taking in his words. "It manifests itself as a feeling, small at first and easily ignored, that confirms truths and subtly prods one to do good. Simple kindnesses, charitable deeds, service to those in need. These are all fruits of the Light," he paced again, silently noting a paladin standing not too far from the gathered group.

"It rewards those who heed its promptings with blessings, both seen and unseen. Personal reservoirs of hope and faith are strengthened, and one's capacity for greater light increases. Over the course of time, through obedience to the Light's guidance, one becomes more sensitive to its voice, and its power.

"Great is the healing and blessing power of the Light's most diligent followers," he paused, and his voice dropped ever so slightly. "Sadly, there are those who wander through mortality in defiance of the Light. From these the Light withdraws, until only darkness remains. Where there is no light, despair, loathing and rage thrive…"

"We are born into a perilous age, where the forces of darkness are determined to bring about our destruction. These are the times to find yourselves in unison with the Light," he turned to them now, facing them completely. "Hear my words, and let the Light inside of you confirm the truth of them. Embrace the light that is in you, my friends! Deny yourself all darkness…" his voice was still calm, but strengthened in resolve as he continued to speak.

The Anchorite gazed at the gathered initiates, "We must endure these trying times faithfully, and one day we will find ourselves victorious. By the naaru, may it be so," he knelt down, murmuring a quiet prayer, and stood once more. Others began to leave, only after they had risen to their feet and murmuring "may it be so," before they left.

One figure watched from the other side of the cavernous room, A'dal's musical chimes echoing softly through the air. A smile curled the elf's lips, and his mind freely wandered, the grip on the crystal hanging around his neck tightening.

High Elf. A ranger, sworn to protect and safeguard their people and their lands.

Refugee. A scout, suddenly thrown into a chaotic twirl as alliance's broke and twisted, shattering the world they knew as they lost everything.

Blood Elf. Moving higher up in the world, serving their Prince. They moved to scout out a new world, serve a new power - reclaim something lost from their King.

Traitor. The witness to barbarism, the fall of his kind, their damnation. Savior to the enemy, Hero to the enemy - lover of the enemy.

Paladin. Lost what carved the path he walks to this day - a hollow heart held together only by an unshakable faith.

_Lishya, do you watch over me? I cannot feel you anymore…_Danlik loosened his grip slightly on the crystal, and it chimed softly - as if to comfort the Elf.

**-2 years ago-**

"There's another pod that's been found, it hasn't been approached yet so I want you four to go and see what can be salvaged from it," Barithil smiled cruelly as a thought came to mind. "Bring any of those mongrels you might find to me," was his last order before he sent the four scouts on their way.

Danlik kept the frown of disdain to himself. As they moved through the underbrush, between the trees of the scarlet forest upon the aptly named Bloodmyst Isle - he knew things were changing.

Over the years since they had lost the Sunwell - the gods be damned for that day - he had observed his kin, and noticed they were becoming different. They were becoming crueler, colder, more self-serving with each day. The good of their own people seemed to no longer matter, and they only cared for themselves.

"Danlik! Don't get caught up in that wonderful day dream of yours, wouldn't want to have to tell the Captain that those dogs got you," Valthas barked out, a threat barely masked under his voice as he narrowed his eyes back at the lesser scout.

Danlik nodded mutely, and kept his pace with the other three. Happenings like that were becoming more frequent…

They soon came up on the crashed pod, evident by a single tree split asunder by the metallic vessel crashing into it and leaving a wide ditch scarring the earth.

As the scouting group moved closer, they found the boy of a Draenei, the large male was dressed in simple clothing and his head had been cracked open against a rock; he'd obviously been thrown from the pod during its crash. He was dead.

A sudden cry from the pod itself grabbed their attention, and the four swiftly made their way to it.

Inside they found a Draenei woman cowering within from the cold, and cradling a newborn child close to her body. She looked up, her eyes widening in both surprise and fear upon seeing the Blood Elves.

Valthas smirked, "bring her out." The simple order spurred two of the three men in the group into action, grabbing the mother - still weak from lack of food and recently giving birth - and dragging her out. Danlik was frozen, dread rising up from the pit of his stomach. Valthas paid the blonde male little attention, he'd already made up his mind to kill the deadweight scout on their way back…

As the woman was subdued - yelling out in her mother tongue whilst this happened - Valthas tore the child away from her grasp, causing her to cry out even louder, fear etched onto her face once more.

He tilted his head, smirking cruelly, "what's that? You want your child, whore?" he laughed, holding the child out to her as it started to cry.

Danlik flinched as Valthas suddenly pulled the child away and deftly snapped its neck, dropping it's limp body callously on the ground.

The Draenei exploded in a fury of sorrow and hate, struggling madly and screaming at them. Danlik's face hardened, trying to keep himself from doing anything stupid as he clenched his hands tightly.

He wasn't a cruel man, he merely served Kael'thas and the rest of his misguided brethren out of fear by this point.

Valthas threw his head back and laughed, mocking the grieving mother as tears started to trail down her face, continuing the struggle and scream. It didn't take a genius to know that she was cursing them, damning them to suffer. Rightly so…

The other two scouts could only grin with malice, and Valthas chuckled, reaching forwards and grabbing the Draenei woman by her left horn, the protrusion curving back against her head in a sleek arc. "Pin her down," he snickered, cruel glee in his eyes as he let go. His men laughed and readily obeyed the order; Valthas reached down and started unbuckling his belt.

Danlik's eyes widened, and before he even knew what he was doing, he rushed forwards and stabbed his twin blades into Valthas's back straight through to his chest. _This already went far enough…_ he withdrew the blades and let the man fall to the ground like a felled log. The other two darted up, but Danlik slew them without a second's hesitation; they too fell to the ground dead.

The Draenei was quiet for once, and she stared up at Danlik in confusion, obviously stunned to see him kill his own kind. Danlik couldn't bring himself to even look at her, a gnawing guilt set deep in his gut as he stared down at Valthas's lifeless corpse. _If I had just moved sooner…_he glanced at the dead newborn on the ground and grit his teeth harder.

Turning around he finally looked to the Draenei woman and found her peering at him, confusion on her face but anger was still in her gaze.

Danlik knelt down - putting his blades away - and held his hands out in a gesture of goodwill. Maybe he could help her get to a settlement? But she backed away from him, yelling angrily. _I cannot say that I'm surprised…_Danlik's jaw tensed again and he picked her up despite her struggling. She was too weak to get out of his grasp so she eventually gave up and just watched him as he carried her.

He headed to the only known Draenei settlement on the isle - Bloodwatch.

After a while of this he stopped to rest, placing the Draenei down carefully against a tree. Danlik was perfectly fit, but the woman was easily taller than him, he couldn't carry her for a long.

_What am I doing…? If __**anyone**__ spots me with her, __**helping**__ her - I'll be killed on sight…_he stared at the ground, trying to burn a hole in it with his gaze as his mind raced frantically.

"Lishya," her voice cut his thoughts. Danlik looked up - surprised - and peered at the Draenei woman. She repeated her name again and pointed at herself. Danlik was still for a moment, stunned that she even spoke to him. But he quickly came out of this stupor and placed his hand against his chest.

"Danlik," he could've sworn that the faintest of smiles came to her lips. Maybe it was just easier to trust him because of what he'd done?

They continued on their way, but Lishya was resolute to make the rest of the distance on her own two legs. Danlik still kept his arm around her waist for support; her own around his shoulders.

Eventually they came upon Bloodwatch, and were quickly confronted by two towering guard's with weapons at the ready. They looked confused by the alien sight, a blood elf helping a Draenei, but nevertheless were ready to club Danlik out of existence if Lishya told them to.

She spoke quickly in their musical tongue, lifting her hand in an obvious sign for them to stand down. Danlik swallowed, his gaze switching between the two guards and Lishya as she spoke to them. They seemed to relax, still eyeing the elf warily as they were brought further into the camp.

Lishya was taken in the to see the medic, and Danlik remained outside, patiently waiting while he tried to ignored the looks of fear and accusation he was getting.

It was at this point that their only Thalassian speaking Draenei approached him, their Interrogator; Elysia.

Danlik tensed as she started to talk to him, feeling chills run through his body from her cold gaze. She didn't trust him in the slightest.

After a while of being subtle poked and prodded for any clue that he was just playing false to spy on them, she became very blunt.

"Why did you help her?" Elysia's brow furrowed, staring down at the elven man. Danlik opened his mouth to speak, but words left him; he didn't even think about it when he saved Lishya. His body just seemed to move by itself, compelled to stop Valthas and the others before they did something hideous.

Danlik glanced at the closed door, where - inside - the town's medic was tending to Lishya. He sighed and shook his head, looking up at the interrogator again, "it…it just felt wrong to stand by and do nothing," he answered, his tone laden with guilt. There was no way in a thousand years he would ever forget Lishya's reaction when her child was killed…

* * *

I hope you like this story, I certainly enjoyed planning it out :D


End file.
